The Sonic Christmas Special
by pinkarray
Summary: Christmas goes bad when Santa Claus gets too busy to do anything. Will it stay that way?
1. A Snowy Day

Lol… I could be kind of late making these stories, but at least this was updated a day ago. Anyway… enjoy =)

* * *

**_Chapter 1: _**_A Snowy Day_

It was dawn at Sonic's town, it was bright outside; fully clear and slightly damp and moist, and later began to snow nonstop. It was the very first day for the snow thisyear in Tokyo.

This early in the morning when there were a bunch of snow on the ground, some winter show of entertainment and amusement was playing for children between the ages of _4-12_ located uptown of Tokyo. It appears to be some kind of Snow Fight which mostly contains young and inspiring children. A female animator stood on top of a giant container in front of a few signs of throwing snow in different directions.

"Good morning, children, welcome to the town's ultimate Snow Fight." The Animator announced the kids with a bullhorn; "You may all be familiar with this program and some of you _not_." She stated as half of the kids instantly raised and waved their hands with a broad child-like smile. "But if you are, please come out here and enjoy the fun!"

All of a sudden, a kid with a great mischievous/evil look like an enemy or villain; much like Dr. Eggman hurriedly strengthens his hands and creates a perfect small ball of snow (Much like a snowball) and instantly, greatly flings it at the animator's face and now she has snow all over her face and has dropped her bullhorn. The kid begins to mischievously, deliberately giggles for fun (like a chipmunk).

The animator picks up the bullhorn and orders,

"_Please_ do not throw the snowballs with aggression."But at the moment she commanded the order, the **whole **amount of children began to constantly throw snowballs at the animator in addition to the noise. The animator momentarily fell to the ground while trying to brace herself from getting hit.

"Alright, children, if you don't stop, then Santa won't come and give you any presents…"

All of a sudden, a big ball of snow shot at the animator's face and made the eyes of her face merely visible.

"Okay… maybe that didn't go so well…"

Immediately, a man on a bike stopped near the entertainment show to order a command to the kids.

"Silence!" He shouted.

The kids stopped and stared at the biker and were suspicious about why they have to stall the fight.

"This is an important person and _no_ children should _EVER_ fight back with her or fail to follow her directions." He reasoned, "So if you _don't _stop, then Santa won't give you any presents;" The children gasped heavily, "he'll just put coal in your stockings." The children began to whisper suspiciously and questionably. "So **_you_ **behave properly and quit heaving snowballs at Ms. Pensy." "Good luck." Was his farewell before he left. Ms. Pensy? Is that the animator's name??

The children turned back at 'Ms. Pensy' who seemed quite angry at them and the children nervously raised their eyebrows and mouths.

* * *

At Ella's house, Ella and Amy were outside in the snow about to go somewhere. Amy was enthused with the snow; she hopped and twirled like a child in the snow, as the pieces of snow dropped down from the heavens.

"Oh, Ella;" Amy sighed heavenly, "Don't you just **_love_** the snow?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that it's the best winter ever, Amy, but I do like it so far." Ella answered.

"But it's _so_ pretty and cool, that it makes me want to just twirl and fall, and make myself a lovely snow angel." Amy responded as she freely fell down and began to sway her body as in making a snow angel.

"Well, we don't have time for all that, Amy. We've got to get to Mr. Tanaka and help out with the Christmas decorations."

"I'm almost done, Ella!" Amy shouted… "Got ya'!" Amy abruptly screamed momentarily as she instantly stood up and looked at her snow angel while Ella was looking at it too.

"Wow, what a wonderful angel, now let's get going." Ella assured as she took Amy's hand and they both walked off.

A little 'cute' adorable rat hopped over to the snow angel and sniffed its head and then suddenly, a loud sound to the mouse gave the rat a shriek.

"Ah-ha!" It screamed.

It was Tails who made that sound…

"Who are you?" He asked, sounding mean, "And what are you doing at our house?"

The mouse was in great anxiety; it babbled with huge eyes and dreadfully pointed at different directions.

"Don't be a twerp, tell me what you're doing!" Tails screamed.

The mouse started to sweat and babble with great dread like he wanted to go away.

"TELL ME!!!" Tails yelled at the top of his lungs that rang the poor little mouse's eardrums and he began to run away anxiously from Tails.

Tails looked back at his friend 'Knuckles' who stood near him with a confident look; he had his arms confidently crossed.

"Rats…" Tails sighed in contempt. Tails got a little nervous with Knuckles' confidence so he weakly questioned,

"Ready to go…?"

Knuckles "Hm"ed him while closing his eyes like he was imagining something. Tails was suspicious about why he was so confident so he got a slow relief hoping that he wasn't mad at him.


	2. Mr Tanaka

At Downtown Tokyo, the two young ladies, Amy Rose and Ella were walking down the sidewalk holding hands; they seem to be satisfied. Cars constantly drove down the street like the town was dense and full of people. There were mostly snow on the buildings, on the side of the sidewalks, and a couple down the streets and it was still snowing lightly.

"Ella, what does Tanaka want us to build?" Amy asked with a heartwarming smile.

"Well, apparently, he wants us to put together the Christmas decorations around the inn. It's going to take us a lot of hard work to get 'em together." Ella responded according to Edward 'Tanaka''s statement told from phone.

"But what if Tanaka has some other work to do?" Amy inquired doubtfully.

"Oh, don't you worry about that," Ella replied confidently, "it'll be taken care of by our lovely Tails."

Suddenly right after the statement, Ella and Amy ran into an abrupt bump with a dude in fancy clothes and is Chris's butler and you know who that is…?

"MR. TANAKA!" That's who! The guy we were just talking about but his full name is 'Edward Tanaka' you know.

When Ella and 'Rose' did a sudden bump with 'Mr. Tanaka', Amy and Ella both gasped with alarm and Amy got so frighten that she ran and hid behind Ella.

Instantly, Ella and Amy both gasped big looking at the guy from bottom to top and at his face, they were suspicious that the guy looked familiar to them. Now they know his name!

"Mr. Tanaka?!" Amy and Ella both gasped suspiciously, with huge eyes with big pupils.

Amy was relieved so she jumped out from Ella's back and suspiciously looked up at Edward with her hands behind her back.

"I thought you were gonna wait for us at the lobby." Amy assured.

Edward sat upright to raise his knees and placed his arms on his knees quite like he's 'self-confident' about something.

"Apparently, I had to come and get you guys." Edward answered.

Ella and Amy both said "Huh?" curiously. They were full of doubt about why 'Tanaka' had to go get them.

"W-W-What'd did we do?" Amy asked suspiciously.

"I thought you were coming late and our workers are waiting for you. Listen, this is a very significant job and you have to come here by 7:30." Edward assured as he showed his watch to them.

"Well, the reason why we were so late is because Amy was so addicted to the snow she would never _stop_ making snow angels, so we were running a little late at that moment." Ella declared.

Edward instantly stood up like he was angry and bowed down with confidence.

"Of course, but let's not chitchat out here we've got to get going." Tanaka said in a hurry as he abruptly took Ella and Amy by their hands in the middle of the sentence and ran out hurryingly. "Plus, y-y-you'll get too much chills." He added.

* * *

At the restaurant at the inn, Amy and Ella were sitting down in a wide couch against the wall/window where they can see the exterior. Plus, Edward was straightening out the breakfast in the restaurant.

"Ella, how come Tails didn't come when he said he'll likely meet us here?" Amy inquired.

"Apparently," Ella started, "Knuckles and Tails didn't seem to come at all. My respond is they may be doing something significant, too."

A young man opens the door from the employee room to talk to Ella and Amy.

"Just to announce you young Amy and Ella, that we're almost finish putting together the decorations. And Amy, (Walks over to Amy and holds her chin up) are you ready for the most _longest, coldest, frightful _winter ever?" The man asked.

"Absolutely!" Amy exclaimed, "I've always **_loved _**the winter."

"Well, you got yourself a treat, my dear." The man replied to entertain Amy a little, "We get to stay outside **_all _**day."

Amy was glad to be outside in the snow for the whole day. She had white pupils in her eyes, while the larger one was black, and she clasped her hands together with a wonderful, grandiose smile with her mouth opened and stars twinkling around her.

_AMY'S POV_

Amy was hammering the roof of the house while the others were down putting up the decorations.

"Are you ready, Amy?" Called the employee.

"Right on, Mr. Pakecis." Amy replied.

"Here you go." The employee said before he threw the Christmas lights at Amy.

"Thanks, Mister."

"Break a leg, Amy."

Amy continues hammering.

_END OF AMY'S POV_

Amy had stars in her eyes with her hands still clasped together. She was so happy that she felt like she was in a dream or a _Believe it or not_.

Amy instantly jumped and hugged Mr. Pakecis (The Employee) by the neck with a huge, _BIG _hug.

"Oh, Mr. Pakecis, I can't wait! I can't wait."

"O.K., calm down, Amy, there is no need to get excited." Mr. Pakecis sat Amy back on the couch and Amy began to calm down a little.

"She's a Libra;" Ella assured, "sometimes she could get a little hyper every so often."

"I see." Mr. Pakecis confidently considered with a nod and his hands tied around his back.

"Chuck told me yesterday that Sandy called him and told him to come to the sea at the Pacific Ocean." He stated.

"To the sea? W-Why to the sea? We're not fish." Amy questioned shockingly.

"I know." Mr. Pakecis agreed, "Yet because they're all fish, now I understand that you are human beings, but don't you worry we have plenty of seats to keep you content."

"Plenty of seats in- what?" Amy inquired.

Mr. Pakecis smiled and blinked, he was feeling pleased to answer.

"We've already built a sea driver and breathing devices just in case you begin stifling."

"Uh, Excuse me, Mr. Pakecis;" Mr. Tanaka interrupted, "Who is this… S-Sandy you were talking about?"

"It's a girl from the Pacific Ocean whom had actually came from Texas way off the coast. And she lives under the sea with some of her… Spongebob friends."

"Uh… who is Spongebob?" Mr. Tanaka inquired, still confused.

"He is a type of sea sponge, Ahem. I mean… sea friend who lives under the sea too."

"Excuse me." Amy interrupted, "Uh, please answer the inquiry I'd just gave you. Please?"

"Sure, Amy." Mr. Pakecis approved with a friendly smile, "And therefore, they are having Christmas down there."

Amy and Ella both gasped and glanced at each other, "Christmas?!"

"Oh, please, Can I Come?" Amy cried while clasping her hands together.

Mr. Pakecis smiled and gave a nod, "Certainly, Amy. But it won't happen until the 23rd."

"The 23rd??" Amy yelled disappointedly, "That's not fair! I wish Sonic were here to slightly change your content." She suggested, crossing her arms.

"There, there, Amy." Mr. Pakecis tried to calm her down, "There is needn't to get unequal. Christmas is about being satisfied and full of hope, so there is no need to be pompous on holidays. Yet this hotel is very calm therefore I have not hear any noises. So don't get outranged."

Suddenly, Mr. Pakecis wristwatch begins beeping on him. Mr. Pakecis picked up his arm and gazed at the watch. And read that it was: **_9:00_**

"Oh, I have to get going. Good luck." Mr. Pakecis remarked as he walked back in the employee room.

"May as well start the decorations." Mr. Tanaka suggested as he walked out of the room to get the decorations.

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_

___This must be much longer now, but I admit thar the next chapter will be short..._  


Return to Top


	3. A Day Like No Other

EVERYBODY'S POV

_Song playing, "Jingle Bells"_

Amy was hopping up and down to hurl the colorful Christmas lights to Mr. Tanaka. Mr. Tanaka tied the Christmas lights around the entrance down the chimney while Ella was giving Amy light bulbs. Amy placed and twisted the light bulbs upon two brick-looking stuff stuck to the ground and standing in front of the hotel. A quick moment after Amy tied her hands around her back; the light bulbs began to shine. Ella handed over a light bulb to Mr. Tanaka still standing on top of the roof of the hotel while Ella was on a tall ladder. Amy placed and twisted a smiling Jack Frost placement on the side of the hotel and the placement began to light up. Ella placed two more light bulbs on the two of those brick-looking things in the back of the hotel while Amy was on the tall ladder giving Mr. Tanaka an armful of many light bulbs and the ladder instantly began to waddle and then tumbled down while Amy was on it, but Ella safely caught her and Amy felt satisfied relief. Soon, Ella was pushing Amy on a big sled and she had plenty of fun. She had a big smile, laughter and cheerful enjoyment cheers like "yeah" or "whoo". Then Amy was pushing the sled with nobody on it dashing through the snow and the sled aimlessly splashed snow on Mr. Tanaka and Mr. Tanaka looked disappointed. Then sooner, Ella helped Amy place an amusing reindeer ornament on the big Christmas tree and began laughing. Ella also picked up Amy to ring the Christmas bell three times inside the hotel and then she, Mr. Tanaka, and Amy all laughed in unison. Later, Amy set up five joyous children looking placements all by herself on a ladder beside the roof of the hotel and Tanaka and Ella both laughed and cheered for Amy as she jumped onto Ella's arms. Then once they were done with the decorations on the hotel, Mr. Tanaka plugged up the decorations for all the lights to light up and then both Amy and Ella clapped.

_END OF POV'S_

Then once they got everything done and checked, they created a recital in front of the hotel and pretended to be Christmas Carols by singing the Christmas songs, _"Jingle Bells", "Deck the halls", "Little Drummer Boy", "Walking in a Winter wonderland", and "Joy to World", and "Silent Night" _to attract visitors. Silent Night was the very last song and everyone in town liked it, they all applauded and cheered to the singing-geniuses and the three of the 'carols' took a bow and the crowd gave an even larger applause. Then Sonic soon walked out of the crowd to honor for Amy's performance.

"Sonic?..." Amy yelled silently with tears of happiness in her eyes.

"Amy. You did a great job. And I want to honor you. My gift." He stated friendly and brought more tears to Amy's eyes. Therefore, Amy's eyes white pupils began to shake.

"Really??" Amy pleaded and embraced Sonic that he began to grunt, "Oh, Sonic! I knew you would come. Thanks for your honorance." Amy was so happy she messed up with her words and her blue, little tears began to animatedly show in her eyes.

Sonic tittered, "Thanks Amy."

Amy continued hugging Sonic for about almost a minute and soon let go of him, but that wasn't in the script.

* * *

_To be continued…_

_  
Okay... that was romantic, well it doesn't matter, hoped you enjoyed it. And yet__ I've told you it will be short._


	4. The Accident

On December, 22nd, 2009, it started to snow constantly that it made the grounds be filled up with a pile of snow.

Knuckles was sitting with Sonic and Blaze on the bench and he began to hold on to himself shivering. Sonic was just sitting there doing nada, and Blaze didn't care about the coldness or Knuckles she was just leaning on the bench putting make-up on.

"This is colder than I thought." He said.

"Don't fret, Knuckles," Sonic said confidently, "we have to get ready for the big day tomorrow."

"W-W-What is Spongebob said that he'd let some of his friends go?" Knuckles asked shamelessly.

"It doesn't matter. We're just gonna have to deal with it."

Then soon, a two-tailed fox with his X-Tornado carefully landed beside the bench some of his friends are on. He looked content to have them come aboard his plane.

"Here, hop on; I've added to the Tornado a cozy shield for ya'll so hop on." He suggested friendly.

Knuckles, Sonic, and Blaze came aboard the Tornado, firstly, Tails had to press a button to activate the shield before taking off.

"So, are you guys excited about the big day tomorrow?" Tails started.

Knuckles glimpsed outside the window before looking back at Tails.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." He said still grumpy.

"We're gonna meet up with Amy Rose at Chris' to talk about the trip, O.K.?"

The others all nodded while saying in "Mm-hmm." in unison.

Tails carefully landed the Tornado beside Chris' house and inactivated the shield before they all hopped off and strolled into Chris' house. Sonic rang the door bell and Chris immediately came in.

"Hey, Sonic, how'd do you do?" Chris inquired Sonic.

"Merry Christmas, Chris." Sonic said as he presented him a small present from him.

"You too, Sonic. Besides, that almost sounded like my name." He added before he unwrapped the present.

Inside the present was a shiny, black power ring and Chris was curious.

"W-W-What's this?" Chris asked.

"It's a ring." Sonic responded. "I found it at Angel Island last week, and thought you would like it."

"How kind of you, Sonic." Chris honored. "Come on in."

Sonic and the others walked inside the house and a fire was lit in the fireplace and saw that the family were having Christmas dinner; Cream and Cheese were there, Amy was there, Ella was there, Chuck was there, Rouge was there, even Mr. Tanaka was there, and they all stared at Sonic and the others.

"Rouge!" Knuckles yelled and stomped over to Rouge, "It's about time you've showed up."

"Forget it. Not to mention, it's almost Christmas." Rouge ignored.

"So what, that doesn't mean I'll walk away."

"Hey, Rouge;" Sonic broke up the conversations, "where did Shadow and Eggman go?"

"I don't know." Answered Rouge, "Perhaps having their own Christmas dinner I guess."

"I knew they were supposed to be here though." Sonic suggested.

Then Ella came with a Turkey on a huge plate.

"Guys." Ella declared as she placed the Turkey in the plate in the middle of the table.

"But Ella, it's not feast day." Amy informed.

"I know." Ella stated, "But sometimes we _have _Turkey along with Christmas Dinner just for grace." She explained, "Now who wants to talk the God?" Ella inquired everybody.

Everybody seemed to raise their hand except for Knuckles and Rouge which Tails was the only one who actually craved to say it. He was waving his hand with his mouth wide-opened.

Ella nodded, "Great."

Everyone who wanted to say the grace sat down in the chairs near the table to prepare for the prayers and started clasping their hands together and closed their eyes. Then Rouge and Knuckles began to pray too while they stood up beside each other.

Then Ella began, "Heavenly Father, we thank you for this day to come and thank you for all the good food you have rewarded us."

In the middle of the grace, Knuckles opened his eyes and noticed that there was a rat squeaking and staring at him. Knuckles tried to ignore it and shut his eyes tightly.

"I know some of us may feel distressed and a little frightened right now, but if we are, please come to heal those lunchers immediately. Some of us may feel content also, but it doesn't matter if we do or not. Oh, dear lord, please come to have us eat this wonderful meal, and place in seasonings for the warmness of the food."

Then everybody started the lord's prayer, "_OUR FATHER WITCH ART IN HEAVEN, HALLOWED BY THY NAME; THY KINGDOM COME; THY WILL BE DONE…" and continued…_

Knuckles opened his eyes and then growled at the rat which was seeming to really annoy him. The others stopped at "Our…" and looked at Knuckles growling at the rat and trying to kill it.

Ella got up and walked over to Knuckles, "Knuckles, what are you doing?"

Knuckles stopped growling and stared at Ella shocked. He started to titter and sweat as he stood there petrified. "Oh, nothing… just.. carry on."

Ella shrugged and walked back to the table and continued with the grace.

_"GIVE US THIS DAY OUR DAILY BREAD. AND FORGIVE US OUR TRESPASSES, AS WE FORGIVE THEM THAT TRESPASS AGAINST US. AND LEAD US NOT IN TEMPTATION; BUT DELIVER US FROM EVIL. FOR THINE IS THE KINGDOM, THE POWER, AND THE GLORY FOR EVER AND EVER…"_

_'Amen.'_

The band began to eat the dinner.

Rouge and Knuckles saw them eat the whole time and chatted about it from time to time. Until they were all done, Cream and Cheese came over to admire Knuckles for his unexpected arrival.

"Oh, Knuckles," She sighed, "me and Cheese are so glad you came. Thank-you."

Cream walked away.

* * *

Upon the sky, three helicopters were flying in the air. Pilot Agent #3 called Pilot Agent #2 by a walkie-talkie.

"Pilot number three, how are you doing up there?" #3 inquired.

"We're only five feet close to the ocean, prepare to throw out the bomb." #2 informed.

Pilot #3 looked at the screen and saw a target filling up the screen and then he picked up the walkie-talkie and called Pilot #2 again.

"P.I., there's a target blocking out the screen, what'd do we do?" He cried.

"Don't you worry about it, just listen to what the pilot tells you." Pilot #2 reassured before he hung up.

Pilot #3 squinted his eyes while grunting trying to be smart and confident and try his best he can to drop the bomb onto the right place.

"_INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" _The computer inside the helicopter alerted while lights were blinking green and red.

#3 called his pilot back.

"Agent #2, I think I got an intruder inside the inner area." He said.

"Please, that's not too bad, try shaking it off." He suggested

The pilot nodded and then pressed a button to activate the blue flames and then the ego who was flying behind his helicopter flew and spun away by the flames with a shriek.

"Pilot #3, drop the bomb." Ordered Pilot #1.

Pilot #3 ejected the bomb from the bottom of the helicopter and then the bomb dropped right into the water and floated under it. It firmly something down there.

Mr. Krabs scattered his little feet with a eager look on his face to see what has bumped into the Krusty Krab.

"Alright, what's gone on up there?"

Mr. Krabs opened the door and he couldn't believe his eyes, it was a giant bomb that broke the centre-top of the Krusty Krab.  
"Jeepin' landscapes! What has gotten through that?!" He cried.

"There's a giant bomb glued into me restaurant."

Mr. Krabs skittered back disappointed.

"Whoever has left that bomb stuck in me restaurant is going to be sued for justice."

Spongebob!" Krabs yelled, "How are ya doin' on me patties?"

"Almost done, Mr. K, I'll be right there."

"You better be, I have waiting customers awaiting in the front doors."

"Just a second." Spongebob informed before he tried to make the patties as fast as he could.

Mr. Krabs walked to his office saying bad things about the bomb. Then the customers started craving for the food.

"Hey, where's my food?"

"Yeah, what happened to the food."

"I'm freezing out here."

"Give us food."

Then the customers started chanting, "Where's our food? Where's our food?"

Spongebob heard it all the way to the fry cook room and he started sweating.

'Come on Spongebob, think. What if these customers start to yearn? Or what if they start to depart?... Come on, Spongebon, you could do it!'

"I can do it! I can do it!" He cried as he made the Krabby Patties in super-sonic speed that the patties began flying out the little window to the fry cook room and filled up the customers' mouths. Then they began to walk in for the patties.

"Spongebob! Spongebob! Spongebob!" They chanted before the patties filled up their mouths and then left.

Narrator: And so… the customers began to feel satisfied over Spongebob's acceleration, but what are the Sonic characters up there doing? Stay tuned.

* * *

**_To be continued._**


	5. Dinner Time Already?

_Hello, everyone, Angelicsmartgirl here; i understand and witness that the holidays are over for the year and now it's 2010, but I still haven't finished my story so stay tuned for the next chapters. Angelicsmartygirl out /;_

* * *

At the balcony of the inn, it was snowing lightly and naively outside, and Sonic was laying outside on top of the railing of the balcony watching the snow droop and fall and even the cars going past the clean streets.

'_Gees. I'm bored. I wonder what's well-known to do.' Sonic thought._

_"SONIC!!!"_ Shouted a familiar girl.

Amy came by with a different rosy-colored dress on and a blouse on.

"Look, Edward's having a Christmas party; come look and see!"

"Again?" Sonic thought.

Amy took Sonic's hand and hauled him out of the balcony and down to the lobby by elevator. She ran into the dining room and sat down in chairs. Everybody began to say grace before eating their yummy Christmas dinner.

"Heavenly father, we thank you for all of this food you gave us and all of the fortunate stuff you have sent us. We all hope that you will soon come and fulfill our wishes and turn them into Heavenly wishes. Father, we are sorry for all the bad things we done and thank you for letting out soidlers fought in the battle and soon, it will all come to an end. If there is still one more theif in this town, I request you to get rid of it. As for you. Amen."

Everyone began eating dinner. Some of them opined that it was better than Ella's so they continued to eat it, chattering and frolicking.

* * *

I know this is short but Ahoy, Bikini Bottom I know will be a little bit longer.


End file.
